


Affirmation

by gubbpanna



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: M/M, Murphamy - Freeform, Murphamy Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gubbpanna/pseuds/gubbpanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bellamy first introduces himself, Murphy already knows. He knows that he sees Bellamy as a leader and Bellamy sees a young boy who seeks revenge, who hates Wells for being the son of his father’s killer. He sees a boy who thirst for recognition. An opportunity. He whisper Murphy promises and Bellamy knows Murphy will be loyal, the younger boy knows this as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affirmation

\--------

”I believe we place our happiness in other people’s hands”

\--------

When Bellamy first introduces himself, Murphy already knows. He knows that he sees Bellamy as a leader and Bellamy sees a young boy who seeks revenge, who hates Wells for being the son of his father’s killer. He sees a boy who thirst for recognition. An opportunity. He whisper Murphy promises and Bellamy knows Murphy will be loyal, the younger boy knows this as well.

He trusts Bellamy with every cell of his body. He eagerly tells Bellamy about those who break Bellamy’s rules, their rules. He always stays by his side, his admire grows as days go by and Bellamy knows this. 

Murphy has a role, he is someone out of the hundred kids sent down. The power he gets from being bellamy’s right hand gets to his head, causing him to call people out, throwing nasty comments, tells people what they should or not do. Bellamy doesn’t interfere, he’d rather watch and smirk.

Bellamy let’s Murphy know that Clarke is bad, that she is in the way for them, she is destroying what they want. A plan is made, he lets him know that he will take the wristband off her one way or another, Murphy beams at him with a smile. 

Griffin falls in a pit of spikes promising death, without thinking Bellamy grabs hold of her. Their eyes meet and a moment of hesitation is enough for Clarke to know what he’s thinking, Murphy doesn’t know what will happen, and after realizing that Bellamy isn’t going to let go he jumps to Clarke’s (Bellamy’s) rescue.

His dad always told him that it was dangerous to place one’s happiness in other peoples hands, but he had been dead for a long time.

\--------

”I believe that beauty magazines promote low self-esteem”

\--------

The younger boy almost starts to see Bellamy as a brother, he means something to him, he’s important, he’s confident and vocal, something he himself lacks. It isn’t only the inside of Bellamy that matters, the older boy looks nice too, not that he cares but he hasn’t had so much luck with females and their tent seems to be occupied more often than not, but not for him. After all, He wasn’t Bellamy.

He’s jealous but admires him at the same time, the feelings makes him feel confused. Sometimes he just wants Bellamy to disappear, sometimes he’s so irritated that he stays away, sometimes he hates himself, sometimes he thinks he will ever be important, but then Bellamy comes and says nice things, funny things that makes him forget and turn, to walk behind in Bellamy’s footsteps, back to their tent.

 

\--------

”I believe I’m loved when I’m completely by myself alone”

\--------

Wells is dead, Murphy doesn’t really know how to react, he’s happy right? He had despised him and many times fantasized about taking his revenge, but now when he really was dead he doesn’t know. It’s worser than that though, Clarke storm into him with an accusation and he laughs it off masking the slight panic building up inside him. It looks bad. He smirks and rolls his eyes. Looking past Clarke he can se a stern look on Bellamy’s face and he asks ”Bellamy, you don’t believe this crap, do you?” ”I don’t know” is the reply. Murphy looks at him with disbelief, suddenly the situation becomes serious.

He can feel his heart beat faster against his ribcage and feels like he’s going to turn inside out. A desperate attempt to get to Bellamy, to promise over everything under the stars that he’s innocent is met with a hard kick in the stomach. The air violently leaves his body and he feels everyone’s eyes on him, Bellamy’s right hand being accused, beaten and humiliated. 

The crate is unsteady under his feet and he’s utterly terrified by the shouts around him wishing him dead. Eyes dart wildly after Bellamy, he pleads through the gag, he won’t do this, he will cut him down. He is wrong, the person pushing the crate is the person he slept beside at night. 

He’s cut down by a surprising hero and is banished to die for wanting justice.

 

\--------

”I believe in karma what you give is what you get returned”

\--------

He had returned smeared in blood, unwelcome by these pathetic people he used to have control over. Bellamy storms in and points a gun to his head, they lock eyes and Murphy doesn’t feel a thing, but he can see fear in the other boy’s eyes. Bellamy is stopped by Clarke and Murphy glares, his guts twists in hatred and he wants to vomit all over Bellamy’s shoes.

Murphy gets his way, he has the control now and he’s going to make everyone drop to their knees begging for forgiveness. He’s trading Jasper for Bellamy and as the hero Bellamy believes himself to be he steps into his death with pride. Murphy hates it and taunts his friend with words and gestures. Makes him step up on the crate he once stood on and tie a noose around his neck. He gets the result that he wants, Bellamy starts to look scared and begs Murphy to think what’s he’s doing, Murphy laughs at that and Bellamy understands why. So he tells him a forced sorry but it doesn’t help Murphy one bit, because he knows that Bellamy had already forgotten him.

Now that Murphy has him where he wants to his anger falters and it turns into sadness, not being able to understand his friends betrayal and too afraid to ask how and why, not wanting to show himself weak. He speaks of justice and Bellamy gives him a look of remorse and understanding which pisses the younger boy off. He tugs at the belt and Bellamy grabs at the noose. This angers him more, ”my hands were bound, remember!?” And he steps up on the crate to rip off Bellamy’s hands, to deny him that sense of security. 

He’s breathing heavily, still holding Bellamy’s hands and is looking intensely into deep brown eyes. They stare for what feels an eternity and the situation suddenly changes into something unknown. The hatred still clings to Murphy and he can’t move as Bellamy slowly drags his hands out of Murphy’s grasp, he let’s him, after all this time he still deep inside has trust for Bellamy. 

The dark haired boy sees his chance and looks down on Murphy’s lips, the younger boy notice this and gets confused and scared, then Bellamy digs his fingers into Murphy’s hair and quickly leans in and licks him on the lips. Panic and disbelief settles into murphy’s nerves and he gasps, Bellamy swipes his tongue inside and kisses him hard. Murphy’s lips trembles and he stands frozen, trying his best to understand. He is rough and bites and tugs, kissing him like he wants it, Murphy is overwhelmed and tries to kiss back through gasps. 

He forgets, he forgets everything, in this moment all that exist is Bellamy and his mouth and his hands and he gets lost into it. The older boy touches hard, he roams his body tugging and pressing and Murphy moans, unable to control the situation.

Somehow Bellamy’s noose comes off and they’re on the ground, but Murphy doesn’t care, he realizes that this is what he had always wanted, the boy over him, his rough hands, him bossing him around. He didn’t want control he wanted Bellamy. 

The dark haired boy tugs hard at Murphy’s pants and he’s nervous about exposing himself to the boy he had been loyal to all this time. Bellamy doesn’t seem to care and without warning grabs the boy’s erection, bringing two wet fingers beneath and presses in hard, he’s tight, warm and Murphy jolts, his nostrils flaring. He feels pain, he feels pleasure and then he feels Bellamy’s mouth on his neck, and everything feels so wrong but right at the same time. 

Bellamy works him hard and fast without a word, just watching him. Without experience Murphy comes fast, his body tensing violently, he feels lightheaded but a form of relaxation settles over him. He realize that Bellamy stands over him, looking down. Saying nothing he walks out, leaving his right hand behind. 

He drags his pants up and buries his head against his knees. How could he be so weak for this person? He would never win over him, he would always do as he was told. After all he wasn’t as important as Bellamy and would never be. He always had control and would always have.

Sound of steps closed in and he could hear Octavia’s loud voice ”You son of a bitch! Lock him up somewhere where we don’t get to see him!”.

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction on this site, I found it laying around so I decided to finish it! It's based after the song affirmation by savage garden, I even made a fanvid with the song,  
> I tried to write about the power Bellamy has over Murphy, he can manipulate if it benefits him and Murphy was loyal in season 1 until episode 4 y know, however thanks for reading! kudos and comments are much appreciated :)
> 
> the fanvid incase you're interested:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=099_5VAxWP0


End file.
